


Footloose

by megwritesbadly



Series: Stranger Things AUs [2]
Category: Footloose (2011), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megwritesbadly/pseuds/megwritesbadly
Summary: After being devastated by the deaths of five high school seniors, Hawkins, Indiana has placed a ban on all public dancing, music and parties. However with the arrival of Steve Harrington, this town may just get the shake up it needs.





	Footloose

Hawkins, Indiana was a small town with very little things to do. So the kids of Hawkins High School made their own fun (with permission of course). The barn just on the outskirts of town was pumping with loud music, and everyone inside was dancing and drinking, having a great time.

One of the kids inside drinking was James Moore, star football player and all-around great guy. He stood talking to his friends, arm wrapped lightly around his girlfriend. The group were about ready to leave, the party was dying down and half of them were plastered.

James called over the music, “Hey, let’s head out, we’ll take my car and come get yours in the morning.”

His friends all clambered their way to the car, his girlfriend was practically hanging from his body. She was always adorably clingy when she had a few drinks in her.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s go.” James chuckled good-naturedly, trying to get his whining girlfriend into the passenger seat. He then checked seatbelt and the other passengers’ seatbelts to see if they were strapped in safely.

When he was satisfied, he buckled in and they were off.

On the way back to Hawkins was a bridge, where people used to kiss for good luck while crossing.

Feeling a light tap on his arm, James glanced towards his right where his girlfriend was giving him a shy smile.

“No, not now. Let’s just get home and we can make out as much as you want.” James hid his growing smile, focusing back on the road.

His girlfriend pleaded, “Please, we’re halfway across, how do we know something bad isn’t gonna happen on the other half?”

James chuckled, “Fine, one little kiss for luck.”

The kiss went on a lot longer than the two had planned, because they were both at least tipsy. 

A loud honk split them up. 

Two headlights flashed in his eyes. 

His passengers were screaming. 

The car flipped over. 

The car exploded. 

The screaming stopped.

~~~

“- For the sake of my son, my daughter, this town’s children, we know what we must do.”

Y/N tuned in to the very end of her father’s sermon, having stared into space with tired, sunken eyes. Her mother’s hand shook lightly as she rubbed her daughter’s back. Samantha gave her husband a look of such despair as he approached their pew. Y/N looked up at her father, tears welling before launching herself into his arms.

The congregation watched with aching hearts as the Moore family mourned one of their own.

~~~

“At the suggestion of Reverend Andrew Moore, this town’s council will now vote on a ban of public revelry. This ban will include partying, loud music and any forms of public dancing. I must remind you that this is in the wake of a terrible tragedy involving five Hawkins High students. All those opposed to the ban say ‘aye’,” the room stayed deathly quiet, “all those in favour.” The majority of the room raised their hands.

Y/N’s hands stayed fidgeting on her lap. She stared at her father’s face, hoping for any sign that he might change his mind. But his lips remained in a grimace, his eyes resolute.

Hawkins mourned more than the loss of lives that day, they mourned the loss of their spirit.


End file.
